dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:10X Kamehameha
If you need anything, please contact me at my home base, the Dragon Ball Wiki. Please note that I will move any messages that you send me here to my other page. Thanks! -- 10X.Ka.me.ha.me.ha.....talk RE: Harassment Thanks for letting me know. I've blocked the culprit from sending further messages. -KidVegeta (talk) i don't apreicate you blocking me for three days without leting me know in advance, but yet everybody else makes edits and you don't direct them to the talk page, but everytime i do something it's a problem. you keep saying talk it out on a talk page, but for how long if no one is responsing. it's the same two people that's been ganging up on from the start. i didn't see their edits get reverted. looks like favoritism to me Nikon23 11/12/2014 8:52PM see just like i thought. no response Nikon23 11/12/2014 9:08PM :First off, you gave me exactly 16 minutes to respond before you decided I had "no response". This is likely a problem you are having on the talk pages if you think you're getting no response. In general, give editors 1-2 days before assuming they have ignored you. Most of them go on once a day, and might miss a day here and there. To change an article by consensus due to lack of a response, I advise waiting 1-2 weeks. Second, the rules page states that the article should be left as is while discussion takes place, "The convention is for the article to be left as it was prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision, until an overall consensus is reached." This is why some people are told to stop edit warring while others are ignored. Third, I left a message on your talk page to stop edit warring and you ignored it. If you had asked me the above questions earlier, I would have answered them. Instead you ignored me and the rules and got a block. I can continue discussing this after your block expires if you would like. Thanks. - 10X 03:02, November 13, 2014 (UTC) user:SuperKamiNail is vandalzing on Dragon Ball wiki. i tried to send you a message on Dragon Ball wiki, but he sockpuppet your page and now he's vandalzing me Nikon23 02:58, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, he's been blocked. -10X Dragonball wikia problem So i was banned on the Dragonball Wikia because i tried to revert one of the Trollface posts but unfortunetly i reverted to the wrong one if you look through my edit history you will see that i am not a troll i have never contributed anything of that sort. Sorry to contact you here but its impossible to contact anyone on the other one while banned. DeragonL (talk) 03:50, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, you're unblocked. Be careful with those edits ; ) - 10X 10X pls Pls promote more admins at DB Wiki. Like Sandu. Pls. At least do Sandu. Pls pls pls. Sockpuppet of SS7S (talk) 04:05, January 23, 2015 (UTC) a month? your real petty. I didn't say nothing to anyone!!!! You people keep blocking me everytime I'm unblocked. how was i being intimidated and harassing i said nothing at all to know one. this is BS! Nikon23 03:32, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Like I said Shivering. A block for no actual infringement is actually an admission of guilt by the offending party, didn't you know? Of course not. See you in a week where perhaps we can continue our debate. Since you're so sure of your answer, that should prove... enlightening. 05:37, April 10, 2015 (UTC) my block is over! can you unblock me now Nikon23 17:20, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :It expires in a few hours. -10X And just like that, you're finished. A bunch of users saw you banned me and they are furious to say the least. I doubt you've seen it, since you're too ignorant and proud to see your own flaws, but the major anime wikis have begun to side with my creation of an alternative to Dragon Ball Wiki; they've even begun to endorse us over you. See, in your little world, you guys are a factual wiki. To Wikia, Kanzenshuu, Dragon Ball Encyclopedia, and even Wikipedia, you lot are, and I quote "ad nauseum for your biased views on canon (or shall I say your ignorance of canon)". Why, I've even seen users on YouTube of all places call you lot a laughing stock among Dragon Ball fans. You can't get anything right and you shut up anyone who dares tell you otherwise. Well, here's a little greeting from no-count. Your done. Finished. Your wiki will fail if it is the last thing I do. To the Wikia community, you guys are just one big Fanon wiki and you prove it everytime one of you opens your mouth. I hope you enjoyed Dragon Ball Wiki's popularity. Because from this point forward, you guys have a serious threat on your hands. Hope you shape up. Otherwise, enjoy the fall. 06:44, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ^lel Heads up We may not be on good terms with each other right now: that's fine, I should've handled myself better back then, but that doesn't mean I'm heartless. I wanted to let you know that this user, on Dragon Ball Wiki, is one of the countless vandal accounts that bombarded our wiki over the past several days. We've managed to get the issue under control (and I don't think you guys are behind it, btw), but his various accounts did serious damage before we stopped and reverted them. Now, I know he probably hasn't done anything wrong on your wiki yet, and that's fine: I just wanted you to know so that you could keep an eye out. I wouldn't want to see the same thing happen to the Dragon Ball Wiki, no matter how much I dislike the content there. 03:00, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :I appreciate it. Interestingly enough, he only appeared on DB Wiki a day ago, and the only thing he has done is support your site. No idea where he came from. Seems harmless at the moment, but I'll keep an eye out as you suggest. Thanks. -10X W'Sup! hey, my name is Gabriel Siner! Block ::You're not leaving without a response, sir. This isn't my first interaction with you. I've had an interaction with you and it ended horribly. I am CmPukesy and I was rag-dolling you over your use of Furious Mutation, Zenkai and other topics. So yeah, never once "sock-puppeted you. :"I’ll use how absurdly moronic your argument is". - Example of you calling someone a moron. And don't say that calling the way someone thinks moronic isn't calling them moronic. :Idk what ToS is. :"I can educate the most slowest dense individuals on this wiki?" Obviously an insult. Your block is well-deserved. - 10X 01:44, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::No idea what rag-dolling is. - 10X 01:44, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: Terms of service, genius. Please get a degree dude in business or in some field respectable where you know. I'll accept my block, I went overboard. I'm not going to pretend like I didn't do anything. Fine, I'm blocked for a week. I just want to know your view on while you continue to excuse misinformation on your site? '-One Punch' The community agrees to rules by consensus, and can do away with them too. As an admin, it is my duty to the site to enforce the rules the community has agreed to. For instance, around 1 year ago the community decided to make some profanity allowed as long as it is not used to harass others. I disagreed and generally would prefer not to have profanity, but I was in the minority. Despite personally disagreeing, I carry out the new policy because it is the community's decision. Don't blame me or say I'm being abusive for acting in my role to carry out community decisions. English names are not misinformation. They are licensed, published, official names and part of the Dragon Ball franchise. We can continue this discussion when your block expires. I feel that continuing to discuss here will lessen the opportunity this block is giving you to take a step back and reassess your adherence to the rules, and what it means when you break them. - 10X 00:13, March 30, 2016 (UTC) first of all, i didn't start anything! but that's okay, i wont' be contributing to dragon ball wiki anymore. that was the last straw. this the same b.s. from last year with you again. the situation was adressed on your talk page first by him, so it continued there. you could of prevented all of this if you would of said something earlier. but i'm not surprised, Meshack edit wars with everyone everyday. dealing with people like you and him are a headache and and a waste of time. i would of said this on you're talk page on dragon ball wiki, but you being petty right now. lke you always are. so goodbye Nikon23 04:48, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Please remove Neffyarious from moderation Hello 10X, as you may have noticed, I am Bargeta from Dragon Ball wiki. You may remember that it was occurring an edit war on Super Saiyan 3 page. Well, it all ends with Neffyarious blocking me for two weeks. The problem is... I was right. I asked on Kanzenshuu forum for the correct information and they confirmed that what I was adding was correct (thus Neffyarious information being wrong). You can see for yourself by clicking in the following link: http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&p=1155056#p1155056 In case you don't understand, Neffyarious was treating "Super Saiyan 3 Majin Vegeta" as a "corrupted form" for Vegeta, in other words, a new transformation. Which is not the case as you can see on Kanzenshuu forum, it is not a new form, the "Hakaio" stands for the fact that Vegeta is in his Majin state, and the Super Saiyan 3 kanjis are normal, they do not specify anything, that is, it is a regular Super Saiyan 3, not a "corrupted form" as Neffyarious added in the Super Saiyan 3 article. And as I said on your talk page, this is not his first time he creates an information out of nothing. He did the same for Super Saiyan 2's article (with his "Super Saiyan 2 Third Grade enhanced form", and a false transformation for Demigra too), in other words, he created false information three times, and even with me providing source and proof that I am right, he continued to edit out my correct information in order to keep his false one. So please, removing him from the moderation, he does not deserve it. He adds false information constantly. And please, I was blocked unfairly (as you can see, I was right on my edit), so please remove my block. Bargeta (talk) 08:22, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :I'll respond on the other wiki. - 10X